The present invention relates generally to the field of cognitive robotics, and more particularly to configuring cognitive robot vision.
Currently, many industries are trending toward cognitive models enabled by big data platforms and machine learning. Cognitive models, also referred to as cognitive entities, are designed to remember the past, interact with humans, continuously learn, and continuously refine responses for the future with increasing levels of prediction. An example of a cognitive model interface is a cognitive robot. Cognitive robotics is concerned with endowing a robot with intelligent behavior by providing it with a processing architecture that will allow it to learn and reason about how to behave in response to complex goals in a complex world.
Cameras may be used as small, inexpensive sensors with low power consumption, which makes them suitable for large scale employment in commercial products such as robotic toys and security robots. Various types of cameras, including pin-hole, stereo, omni-directional and non-central cameras, have been used in robot vision. These vision systems may possess the characteristics of either narrow or wide fields of view.
The internet of things (IoT) is the internetworking of physical devices (also referred to as “connected devices” and “smart devices”), vehicles, buildings, and other items, embedded with electronics, software, sensors, actuators, and network connectivity that enable these objects to collect and exchange data. The IoT allows objects to be sensed and/or controlled remotely across existing network infrastructure, creating opportunities for more direct integration of the physical world into computer-based systems, and resulting in improved efficiency, accuracy, and economic benefit in addition to reduced human intervention. Each thing is uniquely identifiable through its embedded computing system but is able to interoperate within the existing Internet infrastructure.